


Suppressed Feelings

by HayleyK210618



Category: Sea Patrol (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayleyK210618/pseuds/HayleyK210618
Summary: Mike finally admits his feelings but is it too late after a proposal from Jim?. Just a one chapter story, I hope you enjoy!.





	Suppressed Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sea Patrol or anything to do with it.
> 
> Hello, I just wanted to write a quick fic, I had an idea whilst listening to a song. I hope you enjoy it and if you would leave a review that would be great, thanks. This is an updated version. I just wanted to say thank you for the reviews, they are very much appreciated.

Mike stood on the outer deck of the bridge watching the woman he loved, love someone else.

The Hammersley was docked on a 'good will' visit, dropping off supplies and showing their support to the local community of the island. He stood watching over his crew busy at work, a smile spread across his face, he was a proud man, he loved his boat and deep down he loved his crew. He watched as his XO stood staring at a check list, he couldn't help but smile to himself, she was always so smart and professional but for once she looked perhaps a little lost.

He didn't want to just stand there staring so he decided to head down and talk with her, to see how everything was coming along, obviously. He had turned and was half way across the bridge when he heard her voice, it wasn't of a professional tone, he stood for a moment to see if he could hear the other person but was struggling, he walked back out to the deck. His heart sank. Jim Roth had his hands wrapped around Kate as they engaged in a passionate kiss.

"I think someones watching us.." Jim said smiling at Kate, she blushed slightly as she turned to see some of the crew, her eyes finally meeting with Mikes. 

"Ah, yea we're in the middle of shore supply." she smiled lightly. She didn't want Mike to see that but at the same time she was glad. "What are you doing here?.". That came out a little differently than intended.

"I guess your captain hasn't received the email yet, I am getting a lift home.." His smile couldn't have spread further across his face as Kate's eyes' glimmered.

Their conversation abruptly interrupted by the deep tones of the Captain. "X, we're due to sail in 30 minutes, can you make sure everything is in order." 

Cheeks flushing slightly as both men now stared at her. "Yes, Sir". Her attention returning to Jim, she reached for his hand and gave a slight squeeze but before any words left her lips Mike interrupted once again.

"Now, X". His tone rather bitter.

She looked back at Jim, "Duty calls."

Kate had walked towards the rest of the crew whilst Mike made his way down to the gangway. "I don't appreciate you distracting members of my crew whilst they're working" 

Jim had held out his hand to greet Mike, however it wasn't accepted, he placed it down by his side and with a smirk replied "Members of your crew, or just one particular member of your crew". 

Mike flared his nostrils slightly. "Am I to assume we are escorting you somewhere Captain Roth?". 

"Back to port. Please". 

"Where are the rest of your men?." Mike asked with a hint of confusion. 

"Actually I was here with Ms Cruise, she's decided to stay on a few more days.." Mike knew not to press for more answers as he knew he wouldn't get anything else out of him. 

"Welcome aboard, I'm sure the crew will make you feel very welcome".

Kate stood at the bow of the boat, the sun was setting and this was her second to favourite time, the first, standing under the stars. Jim approached making his presence known by placing his hand on the small of her back. "Hey beautiful". 

Kate smiled as she turned to him. "Hey." she simply replied. 

"Kate, I want to talk to you..". his tone of voice worrying her. He took her hands in his. "Kate, when I found out it would be the Hammersley taking me back I knew this was what I had to do. You have made me so happy, Kate, and for the first time I have thought about my future and what I want out of life and that, is you. Kate, I want you to be my wife." After a few moments of silence and no apparent answer he spoke again. "You don't have to give me an answer now, but would you think about it please?." He placed a small box in her hand. 

Kate just stared at the box in her palm, a rush of disbelief and slight panic ran through her. "I'll think about it. I really will". 

"XO to the bridge". She gave him a small smile and left to go to the bridge with Jim in tow.

"Sir, we'll be in port at 06:00"

"Thanks Dutchy", Mike replied as he sat in his chair. 

RO piped up "Ah Sir, we have a may day call. An Australian fishing boat is taking on water, six persons on board." 

Mike sat up a little more in his chair "Are there any other boats in the vicinity?." 

RO took a minute to reply "No, no sir". 

"How long until we reach them?." Kate responded 

"Two hours X". 

Mike thought for a moment "Right, respond to them RO, tell them we're on our way". 

Charge spoke up "Sir, the storm we went through last night drained most of the fuel, I don't know if we'll have enough to get us back, especially if there could be a boat to tow". 

Mike looked back at Charge and was silent for a moment. "We'll have to Charge." 

"But Sir, there could be another storm while we're out there, what if we turn into sitting ducks." Kate knew better than to question the Captain's decision however in this instant she felt she had to.

"There isn't another storm fore-casted X, if these people need our help, we'll help." 

"Sir." She began but was soon cut short.

Mike interrupted her "X, I said we're going". He said more sternly, he was getting a little fed up with Kate questioning him, especially with Jim on the bridge. "X, a word in my cabin. Swain you have the ship" 

"I have the ship" he replied.

Mike had stormed ahead, his hands on his hips as he punched on the edge of the desk. "X do you have a problem with my leadership" 

"No Sir." Oh, how she knew this was coming.

"Do you have a problem with my judgement calls.." 

"No Sir but sometimes I may not agree with your decisions", she wasn't one to hold here tongue.

"And you have to point that out in front of the crew" He now paced slightly until he was standing with his back facing the door. She stood with her arms folded. "X if you have a problem with me you know to come to me." she didn't move or say a word. "And in front of your SAS boyfriend" He shook his head to himself.

Her lips instantly pursed, her brow arched. He had no right to bring Jim into this. "Fiancé" She blurted out.. "Potentially.." She added quietly. 

"I should have known" He snarled back. 

"Why are you doing this to me, denying me any chance to move on from you.." She said looking to the floor. 

Mike looked deflated, his heart felt like it had stopped.

"I can't do this anymore Kate." She was a little surprised with the change in his manner. His soft voice and saddened eyes. "I can't compete anymore.".

She wanted to step forward, to pull him into her, to cuddle him. 

"Kate, to see you love another man, whilst..whilst I'm in love with you, it's killing me." He said honestly, this wasn't like him to be open and vulnerable, he hadn't called her to his cabin because she had questioned him, he needed to be with her, alone. 

"Mike.." She softly spoke. 

He shook his head to stop her from continuing. "I know what I want, I have all along, I've just been scared to admit it to myself or to you. Kate you have my heart." He could feel his eyes start to well up, hearing that Jim had asked Kate the question he should have long ago was destroying him. "Have you said yes?." was all he could say, his voice soft and low. 

She shook her head "I haven't given him an answer". She looked into his eyes and saw the tears, she reached her hand out and placed it on his arm. "Mike..".

"You should go Kate." 

She wanted to protest but he had opened his cabin door, she walked out, he closed it and they both rested against it.

Kate sat on her rack before heading back onto the bridge. Mike had taken his position in the captains chair again, as she entered he didn't even glance at her. She stood just behind him, her eyes locked on the back of him. She ran through everything he had just confessed to her. 'You have my heart Kate' was all she could hear. She shook her head slightly and fought back the tears. 

Jim stood talking to Dutchy, his eyes on Kate, hers on Mikes.

"Sir we're coming up to the vessel" Dutchy announced. 

"X, call hands to boarding stations.." 

"Sir" Kate made the announcement and headed with the other crew members.

\--

Once the RHIB had returned with all crew members from the sinking vessel, Kate went to update Mike. "All passengers are being fed and have been checked over by Swain. Jim, Captain Roth has been moved to a spare cabin and the crew of the vessel are in austere".

Mike nodded, he sat in the senior rates mess with his dinner in front of him "Thanks X.." 

Kate went to leave but before she did she hesitated "Sir, Mike.." before she could finish her sentence there was a knock on the door. 

"Excuse me" Jim nodded to Mike. "Kate can I have a word.." 

With everything that had just been going on Kate had forgotten about Jim's proposal. "Sure, excuse me Sir".

"Have you thought any more about my proposal?." He asked as they walked along the deck of the ship. 

She would never admit it to Jim but she hadn't even looked at the ring he had given her, which made her feel even more guilty. "I have.." She replied, she hadn't really but she had an answer for him. "Jim, for a long time I have been thinking of my future, not sure of what was going to happen and truth be told, I still don't. I would love to be able to be the wife you deserve but I can't be." She didn't know if she could look him in the eye. 

"Right.." He simply said. 

"I'm so sorry Jim."

"Don't apologise but please tell me one thing." He paused, she looked at him "It's because of him, isn't it.." Kate knew her eyes said it all, she looked away "I hope he will make you very happy.." He stepped forward and placed a kiss on her head. "Goodbye Katie..".

\--

Kate stood outside of Mikes' cabin, knocking gently. "Come in..". He was sat at his desk, his iPod playing quietly as he made his way through a mountain of paperwork. 

"I can come back if I'm disturbing you.." 

Mike gave her a small smile, "No, it's fine. What can I do you for?.." 

She closed the door fully and just looked at him "It's you." 

His eyes burned into hers, his heart beating faster as he stood "I want you, I have never wanted anyone else, Mike. I love you". She stepped forward and placed herself against him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist as he looked up, a smile on his lips "I love you Kate" he said pressing his lips into her hair. "Only you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
